Star Trek: Dark Memories
by Scar211
Summary: The Borg are on their way and a fleet has been assemebled but will past memories hinder their progress?


Star Trek: Dark Memories

Chapter One: Invasion

The crew of the USS Night were on edge as reports of a possible Borg incursion into federation space flooded in. With the ship on yellow alert Lieutenant Junior Grade Catherine Callas walked into the mess hall and walked over to a seat near the window

Sitting down and sighing, she started to read through the latest security reports as Ensign Alan McEwan walked over.

"May I sit with you Lieutenant?" Alan asked as Catherine looked up

Catherine just nodded before going back to her reports. Alan sat down opposite her and placed his cup down on the table. Alan sat back and sighed as Catherine looked up from her reports and stared right at him

"Whats wrong?" Catherine asked as Alan looked over.

"What's wrong? There's a race of robots coming to destroy us and they expect a ship thousands of years hold to fight it!"

Catherine just laughed as Alan tried to catch his breath. Once she had stopped laughing and Alan had sat back in his chair cup in hand, Catherine lent over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Firstly, this ship has been configured for battle so don't worry. Second if this cube does come, we've got a lot of ships ready to fight it. So cheer up Ensign, that's an order."

As Alan faked a smile Catherine got up and picked up her PADD. "I'll see you on the bridge."

Alan just gave a quick nod before looking out of the window. Catherine just smiled as she left the mess hall and walked down to the turbolift. As the doors opened Catherine stepped in and turned to see Alan running down the corridor. Catherine just crossed her arms and lent against the wall as Alan ran into the lift and tried his best not to collapse.

"I told you to sign up for my ship assault course." Catherine said as Alan slowly got up and rest against the wall. "Computer, Bridge."

As the doors of the turbolift opened Commander Paul Roberts looked over to see the two officers enter onto the bridge. Catherine slowly walked over to the tactical console as Alan quickly made his way to the Conn console and rested against the back of his seat. Before Paul could say anything, Captain Richard Jones walked onto the bridge and looked over to Alan

"Ensign set a course for Starbase 324 maximum warp!"

"Aye sir." Alan replied as Richard walked over to the briefing room at the back of the bridge

"Paul we need to talk, Michelle, you have to the bridge."

Michelle just nod as Paul walked over to the door. As he disappeared, Michelle got up from the ops console and walked over to chair before sitting down and looking over to Catherine who was looking disappointed.

"Always next time kitty." Michelle remarked as Catherine stuck her tongue out

In the briefing room things were less rosy as Richard sat back with a stern look on his face. As Paul took a seat, Richard crossed his arms and looked at him.

"I've just been informed that the Enterprise has confronted the Borg Cube. We're to meet up at Starbase 324 where a fleet is being assembled should the Enterprise fail to stop it."

"How many ships does the Admiral hope to assemble?" Paul asked concerned.

"As many as can get there in time, those that can't have been ordered to Wolf 359 where the fleet will assemble to stop the cube if needed."

Paul looked down at the table and shook his head. This all sounded like a desperate plan to stop the unstoppable. Looking up Paul went to talk but Richard cut him off.

"I know what your about to say and I agree but we have to do something. So I want you to work with Cat and Owen down in engineering on weapons and the shields."

Paul stood up and started to leave as Richard sat back in his chair and sighed. Paul stopped and turned to speak but decided against it and walked onto the bridge

"Cat your with me, Michelle alert us when we arrive at the starbase." Paul ordered as he marched down to the turbolift

Catherine quickly ran over and as the doors shut Michelle and Alan looked over at each other confused at what had just happened.

Down in engineering everyone was hard at work as the two officers stepped out of the turbolift. Owen looked over to the two officers before waving them into his office. As he took a seat the two officers stepped in and sat down on the seats opposite.

"What can I do for you commander?"

"I want you to work with Cat on ways to make the ship effective against the Borg. From what we know their capable of adapting to our phasers after a few shots and can drain our shields. So I want the both of you to work out ways to stop that, Dismissed."


End file.
